User blog:Yoponot/Normal Summer Fanon Con 2015 Blog - Part 2
Now, Reo's Alien Arena is something i want to be as a background project at all times. like i want to get into it just that much so i can write it whenever i need and not be distracted by it. Hoping to release an Episode soon (I might have released one just a day or 2 ago) and yeah, it will go on when i get back, but i will focus on UPOTU and the rest. Just wait! Lol, Reovengers. That's just the prtotype name. It's a new series, a miniseries that has all of alternate Mes as heroes and villains. Ofcourse other people aswell. The world these heroes live in is rathyer Dark. Earth is not how you know it. There are super powered evil freaks all around. And These 7 Heroes are gonna step up to take them down. Hwo are they? I'm not sure of all 7 yet, but i know of some. This miniseries will also introduce a new set of alternate reos like: Kreon the Hunter (don't judge, i liked the guy), Renee Jones... and the all new badie, who is your worst nightmare, or not. I Will reveal you some of the characters *Kreon the Hunter as Kreon the Sheriff *Lex Tennyson as Reovenger Nr. 5 *Unkown as Reovenger Nr. 2 aka Ninja *... as Reovenger Nr. 1 *The Powerful Lords *Ahmad Saati as The Reovenger Nr. 8 Well that's all i can tell. Wait for the official name and more info. Well, i guess the series hasn't been moving. If you haven't read my Normal Writing Contest, than i suggest you do, but that will be replacing the original Reo 19 as a movie thing. As For Dark Falcon, i will be doing a miniseries thing for him. I liked doing the Diary: The Predator Games and i might be doing that season as that, but maybe not. Now thi series didn't start in this period so yeah. If i get ideas for it it comes back at September Fanon Con, but for now it will be in storage. i haven nothing on this series. I liked doing the first episode and the second is coming out up in September Fanon Con. I don't think i will write one in the summer. i will be writing one for Halloween and New Year (Christmas is in December fanon Con). Episode 2 is coming out with the name The Diary 2: Puppetmaster. Or Should i go with Roman numbers? What should i go with? Roman? Arabic? Now i have tons of series and a few ideas aswell. For now thay are all going into storage. Only Angelex might pop out in the summer.And Ofcourse BTSE aliens aswell. Nothing else is poping out. If anything it's September Fanon Con. Now You all have been hearing me say stuff like i'll do that or i won't do that before i leave. Well i'm not leaving the wiki. Well only for 9 days. I might pop on chat on some days. Anyways i have The Song & Dance Festival with i'm paticipating in. For us, the particapants it's from th 4th till the 12th of July while the actuall festival takes place from the 6th till 11th. Or 12th. anyways, i will be inactive for that time. I will try to do what i promised. you can leave messages on my wall, i will check everyday. So Yeah Well That would be about It! I hope you guys liked my entry and i hope you are excited for this Summer's shows. And yeah! See ya later ~Reo~ '''... 15:26, June 27, 2015 (UTC)}} It's back, and it's grander than ever. I've put together the best team this wiki could ever have, and we created something special for all of us. We've created a show that will not only please you, it will make you think. The hype train will start right now. First off, anything i've shown or done for Prototype: Genesis in the past, forget it. The previous advertisement, the previous plans, that thread with the contest, all undone. Because this is the revamp baby, this is what Prototype should have originally been. This may not start out as much, but if you're a dedicated fan, you will be most pleased. Now that I've got that out of the way, Prototype: Genesis will be a 9 episode mini-series. The protagonists of Prototype: Genesis will be 2 characters. I wouldn't wanna go into much detail, but i do have a synopsis and a teaser. I guess i'll start with the synopsis: ---- A barren post-apocalyptic city... men & women with extraordinary abilities... everything shrouded in mystery, sealed inside an unbreakable dome... this is the first chapter of the Prototype saga, Prototype: Genesis. ---- But we're not done there. You've only had your first look at Prototype: Genesis. This is what Prototype should be, an original story away from all the "Omnitrix" series. Me, Jack, and Toon all hand crafted Prototype: Genesis together, and we hope you enjoy what we have in store. Oh did i forget TJ was joining the project as a writer, and both Sci and TJ joining as story contributors? :3 NUKEMS WINS Productions will be releasing more information towards the end of June regarding Prototype: Genesis. I made it seem this was cancelled, huh? I'm putting it on hiatus for now, until we can get our act together. Sorry. The mistake i made with this series was announcing it way too early. It's coming, maybe 2016, but me and Jack are focusing on Prototype: Genesis. Another delay, i'm sorry. ---- And there you have it. Prototype: Genesis is gonna rock, and we hope you could be apart of the journey along with us. So until next 'con, cya. Are you excited for the new and improved Prototype: Genesis? Sif finally got his act together, so... hell to the yes. Seems cool. Meh. My expectations aren't that high. Never was interested in Prototype. I'd say what I think, but it's a negative opinion. What did you think of Sif's Fanon Con Presentation? Very satisfying. It wasn't really anything special. Mehhhhh. I never really cared, so... }} Tech 10: Rebooted is still going, with it's first two-parter recently being released! For those who don't know what the series is yet, it's a rebooted version of my old Tech 10 continuity, starring more characters, new aliens, and much, much better writing. Let's get on with the presentation, shall we? '''Newest Episode Much Ado About Aliens, which aired on June 23rd, 2015. This epsiode provided a new SpecTrix and some much-needed history about Dethrouge. Soundtrack The Tech 10: Rebooted soundtrack is out now, including nine original music tracks created for the show! You can find it for free here! Video Game Production on the video game has reached something of a hiatus. Don't worry, the project isn't quite dead, just stuck in Development Hell. Future Events Some things I'm planning for the future of Tech 10. (Warning: Spoilers! Duh) * The return of Xr. Nullamor! * A new rival! * Tech's 'origin story'! * How the Plumbers came to be! * New alien designs! And so much more! Not Applicable (Featured June 2015!) is still chugging along, (very) slowly, but surely! For those not in the know, Not Applicable is a series centering around Napoleon Eldridge and his adventures wielding Swarm 1, a swarm of nanobots with unknown power. To the presentation! Newest Episode Fright Another Day, which aired on October 23rd, 2014. This episode was written as a Halloween special, and actually won the Halloween writing contest! It introduces a new villain with the ability to absorb people's souls, along with a few new functions of Swarm 1. Video Game Yeah, this one's on hiatus too. I'm working on rewriting the basic concept and location, not to mention trying to work out the engine. It'll come along eventually, though. Future Events * The morbid truth behind Swarm 1! * The Zenturi's true intentions! * Gratuitous fight scenes! And a bunch of other stuff too! 13 is an upcoming miniseries based around the life of Lucius Raivent, head of the Raivent criminal empire. As it is still in the planning stages for the most part, I won't say too much about it here, but expect a bit of a departure from my usual tone of writing. The first episode is up as a special preview, essentially kickstarting the plot. Go check it out if you haven't already, and tell me what you think! As of the writing of this entry, I currently have two 'Shops' up and running: My Alien Art Shop and my Music Shop! If you need any art or music for your series, just head on over and put in a request! This is where anyone who cares enough about my work to give some input...gives some input! Here are some polls: Tech 10: Rebooted Have you read Tech 10: Rebooted? Yes, and I liked it! Yes, but I didn't like it. No, but I plan to! No, and I don't plan to. Which part of Tech 10: Rebooted do you like the most? The Characters! The Writing! The Aliens! The Technology! None. This series is bad, and you should feel bad! What is the best part of the writing? The Drama! The Story Arcs! The Humor! The Action! *incoherent screams of rage* Not Applicable Have you read Not Applicable? Yes, and I liked it! Yes, but I didn't like it. No, but I plan to! No, and I don't plan to. Which part of Not Applicable do you like the most? The Characters! The Writing! The Aliens! The Technology! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME YOU PLAGUE UPON FICTION What is the best part of the writing? The Drama! The Story Arcs! The Humor! The Action! *Convulsions of pure hatred* Miscellaneous Have you read the pilot of 13? Yes, and I liked it! Yes, but I didn't like it. No, but I plan to! No, and I don't plan to. Would you want an Art Shop for more than just aliens? (Humans, posters, scenes, etc.) Yes No Meh Has anyone really been far even as decided to use even go want to do look more like? Yes No Only if certain pre-existing conditions are met. That about finishes up my section for the con, and I hope you're looking forward to the new material! Have fun at the rest of the con, and have a good day!}} Category:Blog posts